Pastelles
Ingredients * 2 cups ground corn flour ( this is not cornstarch ) * 1 ounce margarine * 1 tablespoon oil * 2 tsp salt * 2 tsp sugar * 4 cups boiling water * banana leaves ( you can use foil, but pastelles taste better wrapped in banana leaves) Filling * 2 lbs lean meat - ground - ( this can be ½ beef, ½ pork - or only beef, or chicken) * 6 red and green chilli peppers - cut up very small- seasoning peppers, not hot * 1 clove garlic grated * 2 tsp Worcestershire sauce * 2 tablespoons capers * 2 tablespoons raisins - whole * 2 tablespoons raisins - chopped * 3 onions - minced * 1 bunch herbs for pastelles ( Spanish thyme, fine leaf thyme, french thyme, broad leaf thyme, basil remove stems, - use one tsp of each, cut up very small * 8 olives - cut into very small pieces * 6 olives, cut up and added to one cup of water to make stock * a little tomato ketchup Directions # Put ground corn into a mixing bow. # Cut margarine into small pieces and add to corn. # Add oil, salt, sugar. # Pour boiling water over mixture ( use 3. # 5 cups at first ), then mix quickly with a round edged knife. # Mixture must be smooth, but not sticky. # Taste and add more sugar or salt, if needed. Filling # Heat oil, add garlic- fry until golden brown- remove garlic. # Add meat and sauté until light brown. # Add ketchup and worcestershire sauce. # Turn heat low and simmer for about 5 mins. # Add pastelle herbs, chopped chilli peppers and continue simmering until meat is tender. # Add stock and continue to simmer until filling is tender and moist. # Taste to see if seasonings need to be added. Assembling the pastelles # Prepare banana leaves - wilt leaves in boiling water, take out and wipe dry- then cut up into sizes to wrap pastelles in. # Rub leaves with oil ( you can colour the oil with roo-coo (anatto) by putting the seeds into a piece of muslin, tied together, then soaked in hot oil ( not boiling oil otherwise the oil will turn black) - this is optional. # Place a small ball of corn mixture on the oiled leaf, pat down. # Place a piece of muslin over the patted down mixture and roll out thinly, using either a rolling pin or pastelle press. # Place a tablespoon of meat filling in the centre, ad a little cut raisins, olives and capers. # Fold half of leaf over ( lengthways ) in such a manner that the corn mixture also folds completely over the meat filling, then bring other half of the leaf over to cover. # Use a second leaf on opposite grain, tightly fold in sides and tie up with a piece of twine. # At this stage, you can also use a piece of foil instead of the second leaf. # Steam pastelles covered in a colander or similar container over boiling water for 1½ hours. # To reheat, steam pastelles just before serving. Category:Banana Recipes Category:Basil Recipes Category:Black olive Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Corn Recipes Category:Cornmeal Recipes Category:Fresh chile pepper Recipes Category:Ground beef Recipes Category:Ground pork Recipes Category:Ketchup Recipes